Todo el tiempo del Mundo
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: Por cuestiones de la vida Benny se fue a vivir a otro país, y luego de años, se rencontró con su mejor amigo, Ethan, quien había cambiado mucho más de lo esperado. Un cambio que llevara a nuevos descubrimientos, hará renacer sentimientos y provocara aun más cambios. ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL GAY. BETHAN


Hiyas, mi nombre es **N**enuk y hoy les vengo a presentar mi más reciente historia, la cual me genera un conflicto interno: por un lado me encanta por otro la detesto. Así que en fin…

_Primero lo primero_:

**WARNING/ADVERTENCIA**: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL _**GAY.**_ ¿no te gusta? No leas, muy sencillo.

**_Disclaimer_: Mi niñera es una Vampiro y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a ©TELETOON.**

**_Disclaimer_: My Babysitter's a Vampire and it's characters belong to © TELETOON.**

**Todo el tiempo del Mundo**

Un joven de 23 años con cabello castaño claro estaba sentado en un banco en la punta del central Park en New York, con un café de Starbucks en la mano, esperando. Benjamin Weir había milagrosamente ganado una beca en diseño grafico ni bien término el secundario. Lo malo es que era en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, lejos muy lejos de Whitechapel y de sus amigos. Él y su abuela por su futuro decidieron mudarse al otro país. La promesa había sido volver a ver a sus amigos cada tanto pero su nueva universidad y su nuevo trabajo no se lo permitieron muy seguido, y la última vez que había visto a su grupo de amigos había sido hace tres años.

De alguna manera lo agradecía, se había dado cuenta de que estaba más que enamorado de su amigo de toda la vida, y alejarse fue la excusa perfecta para apaciguar aquellos sentimientos. Por supuesto que en los 5 años que se había alejado había tenido todo tipo de experiencias, y luego de negarlo repetidas veces acepto que era gay y que eso no tenía nada de malo.

Hacia no muchos días, tres para ser exactos, había recibido una llamada de Ethan diciéndole que estaría por la gran ciudad y que quería verlo. Ver a su amigo siempre le generaba una sensación de vértigo increíble en el estomago, como un sentimiento de nerviosismo extremo, que de alguna manera le confirmaba que nunca pudo olvidarlo. Primero él le había dicho de verse en su departamento, pero el vidente se negó explicándole que estaba de pasada por la ciudad y debía contarle algo con urgencia. Así que quedaron directamente en encontrarse ese día, a las 10 A.M. en un banco en una esquina del Central Park.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando su reloj, ya era la hora. Levanto la vista viendo como a lo lejos un joven de cabello castaño oscuro se acercaba con una sonrisa calmada. Ethan Morgan. Si que había crecido desde que habían terminado el secundario. Nunca lo había superado en altura pero ya no poseía un aspecto infantil, ya era un hombre de 22 años. Benny no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que lo observaba mejor y esa sensación que dijimos antes le volvía a aparecer. El otro chico llevaba unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas de cuero, y un saco de abrigo con charreteras en los hombros. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana largo que dejaba al descubierto la mitad delantera de su cabeza.

-Hey!-saludó el de ojos marrones llegando. Por toda respuesta, el de ojos verdes, se paro y lo abrazo fuerte.- ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No realmente.-le sonrió al tiempo que se separaba.- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio a tomar algo? Donde haga menos frio…-le sonrió

Ethan lo miró cálidamente y negó con cabeza sentándose en el banco.

-Aquí esta bien…

Benny se sentó a su lado y tomo un sorbo de su café. Mirándolo expectante.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos…-comentó.- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien todos están bien… ya sabes… con 17 y 15 años eternamente.-suspiró el más bajito sonriéndole.

-Supongo que muchas cosas no cambiaron…-

-Oh si que cambiaron… de hecho cambiaron mucho…-le dijo repentinamente serió el vidente.- Por eso vine…

Benny lo miró curioso volviendo a tomar otro trago de su café.

-Erica se fue hace dos años y no volvió nunca más, en tu casa ahora vive una familia de médiums que cobran por contactarte con los muertos, Rory probó, pero nos dijo que era una total estafa.-rió.- Sarah, como ya sabes, logro aceptarse como vampiro, y cada tanto junto con Rory, echan a alguna que otra criatura maligna de Whitechapel, ya sabes...Vampiro-Ninja. Por otro lado él pudo terminar su carrera por mail. Y en cuanto a mi, yo me había mudado a los cuartos del campus y estaba viviendo allí cuando tuve un accidente, estuve muy mal herido, al borde la muerte de hecho y a principios de este año me recibí finalmente de ingeniero en sistemas…

-¿¡Como! ¿¡Cuando!-pregunto preocupado Benny sin escuchar nada más después de la palabra accidente.

-Fue hace un año, Rory venia a visitarme al campus y como no sabia como llegar desde la parada del autobús hasta los apartamentos, lo fui a buscar, cruzábamos la calle juntos cuando un auto nos golpeo a ambos. Yo recibí el impacto directamente, y fue mi cuerpo el que golpeó directamente con Rory. Él salió volando varios metros, pero no le pasó nada, en cambio yo no tuve la misma suerte. Cuando el auto me golpeo, se le rompió uno de los vidrios de las luces, y aunque parezca imposible, el destino lo tenia muy bien planeado, un pedazo de aquel vidrio corto la arteria braquial de mi brazo izquierdo. Esa arteria lleva tanta sangre como la yugular, un solo corte y produce un desangramiento instantáneo, y lleva inmediatamente a la muerte.-Explico mirándose las manos.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos grandes, mirándolo de arriba abajo, horrorizado.

-Pero estas bien…-susurró.- ¿verdad? Quiero decir… estas vivo.

-No estoy muerto.-corrigió el ojimarron mirándolo fijo.

El hechicero tardo pero capto la indirecta, algo pasó que mantuvo a Ethan con vida. Su rostro se torno en total espanto y tristeza. El otro solo bajo la mirada y continuó.

-Rory entro en pánico, yo estaba convulsionando, rodeado de sangre y con algunos huesos visiblemente rotos, era inevitable, y aunque el dueño del auto ya había llamado al 911, para cuando ellos llegaran todo habría terminado. Él podía sentir como mi corazón se desaceleraba ante la falta de sangre, y sin pensarlo más mordió mi brazo sobre el corte de la arteria, bebiendo e infectándome al mismo tiempo. Luego solo recuerdo un dolor aun más fuerte, Rory llorando, y después despertarme en mi cuarto, sin nada pero diferente…-Soltó un largo suspiro y agrego.-El único testigo de aquello fue el conductor del auto, a quien Rory en su ataque de pánico amenazo con matarlo si decía algo…-finalizó mirando de nuevo al otro.

-Eres… ¿un novicio?-fue lo único que logro pronunciar en su estado de shock.

-No. Lo siento.-le sonrió apenas, tristemente antes de responder con más detalles.- Yo al principio me negué a beber sangre con todas mis fuerzas, pero luego de semanas, sin suplemento de sangre, casi bordeando la locura, y mi muerte definitiva, no tuve otra opción hacerlo. Instintivamente busque un candidato, y antes de que pudiera razonarlo ya había bebido de él, Sarah y Rory me siguieron y se aseguraron de que no hubiera infectado ni matado a la victima, además de que lo hipnotizaron para que no recordara nada.-explicó acomodándose el gorro que llevaba puesto con nerviosismo, sabia que el otro de alguna manera estaba terriblemente decepcionado. Bajo sus manos a su regazo, mirándolas y suspiró con tristeza.- Ya paso un año desde que soy un vampiro completo, vampiro y vidente. Ahora no espero hasta perder la consciencia para beber, no lo hago todo el tiempo y solo cuando tengo mucho hambre pero no famélico. Con respecto a la edad, decidí terminar la universidad y marcharme de Whitechapel antes de que se hiciera muy notorio. No se como explicarles a mis padres que mi tiempo dejo de correr…-susurró lo ultimo realmente triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.-Lo siento Benny, lo siento, te fallé… lo siento…-rompió en la lagrimas finalmente

Por simple respuesta el más alto solo lo abrazo fuertemente. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ethan estuvo al borde de la muerte un año atrás y él no se había dado ni por enterado. Casi lo perdía, casi perdía el mejor amigo de toda su vida, casi perdía a su amor imposible, y aun peor casi lo perdía sin haberse podido ver en ningún momento cercano al hecho. Pero gracias a dios o a lo que sea Rory lo había salvado, no estaba vivo pero tampoco muerto, y aunque ahora se alimentara de sangre ya nada importaba, aun conservaba a Ethan a su lado. Lo apretó aun más sintiendo como el otro tímidamente devolvía el gesto.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte aquí?-le preguntó aun abrazándolo

-No.-susurró el vidente alejándose del otro y parándose para frutarse suavemente las mejillas.

-¿No? Solo viniste a contarme e irte… no lo creo…-hablo el hechicero parándose también y tomándole una mano delicadamente como impidiéndole que se marchara.- Ven a mi casa, yo se tu secreto, puedes vivir conmigo… -

-Benny, soy un vampiro ahora.

-¿y? sigues siendo Ethan y eso nunca cambiara.

-¿Y si me da hambre? Serias la fuente más cercana de alimento que tendría y no me perdonaría hacerte algo.

Benny suspiro apretando levemente su agarre en la mano y comenzando a caminar en una dirección llevando al otro tras de si.

-No me importa si bebes de mi, solo no te vayas.-no le importaba nada, solo le importaba mantenerlo cerca suyo, cuidarlo, no perderlo. Si era necesario buscaría sangre para alimentarlo, pero necesitaba mantenerlo cerca, la única vez que se alejó casi lo pierde, y eso, no pasaría de nuevo.

Algunas semanas pasaron de aquel rencuentro y ahora Ethan, tal cual había demandado Benny, vivía con él. Rory le había enviado todas sus cosas cuando le dijo donde se estaba quedando. Ambos podían vivir cómodamente sin molestarse, un departamento de tres ambientes, un cuarto para cada uno, un baño, una cocina y un ambiente común.  
El hechicero amaba levantarse con el aroma a pan tostado y café en la mañana pero más aun amaba que fuera el vampiro quien le preparar el desayuno todos los días, ambos comían juntos aunque uno no lo necesitara, pero se hacían compañía. Benny había aprendido que una vez por semana, mientras el "dormía" Ethan salía de noche, a beber. Él nunca preguntaba nada, suponía lo duró que debía ser para el otro ir a cazar, solo le sonreía animadamente en la mañana para tratar de compensar lo horrible que se debía sentir hacer eso a escondidas y en la noche.  
Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aquellos sentimientos por Ethan, que él bien sabía que no habían muerto nunca, se hacían más y más fuertes día tras día.

Un domingo, en el que ambos estaban mirando una película el celular de Ethan sonó, y al ver el identificador de llamadas, se levanto y atendió inmediatamente alejándose del sofá. Desde donde se encontraba, Benny solo podía escuchar, una serie de susurros, y distinguir algunas frases como "estoy bien, no llores" y "te iré a visitar", pocas pero las suficientes para captar su atención. Así que cuando su amigo volvió después de finalizar aquella llamada, una vez que se sentó nuevamente a su lado, decidió molestarlo.

-¿Alguna vieja novia?-Preguntó en tono de broma. Sabía muy bien que Sarah se había negado a salir con su amigo y que con los años prácticamente se había olvidado de ella, por ende suponía que debía haber habido alguna mujer en el medio.

-Algo así…-rió el más bajito

-¡Uhhh no me contaste!-exclamó tirándosele encima para hacerle cosquillas.- ¡muéstrame fotos o es obvio que me estas mintiendo!

Entre risas el vidente no tuvo otra que acceder, ambos se enderezaron y sentaron muy cerca del otro, mientras él sacaba su celular y le mostraba una foto donde se podría apreciar a Ethan abrazado a un chico rubio con ojos ámbar más alto que él, mientras este le besaba la mejilla. Benny abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Ethan decidió hablar primero.

-Él es Gale, fue mi novio durante los primeros años de la universidad…-le explicó.- Nunca te lo dije porque no sabia como reaccionarias, pero ya te dije que ahora soy vampiro, nada cambiaria todavía más por ser bisexual.-lo miró suavemente.- No te preocupes, si me puedo controlar a beber tu sangre siendo un vampiro, no te violare por ser "gay".

El hechicero no sabia como describir lo que sentía, una mezcla entre emoción, comprensión, esperanza, amor, era todo junto. Demasiado sentimiento para hablar con razón.

-No me importaría, ninguna de ambas…

-¿Como?-pregunto el otro incrédulo.

-Ni que bebieras de mi, ni que me violaras… -levanto la vista viéndolo directo a los ojos, inclinándose apenas sobre el otro.-Aunque no me gusta el termino "Violar", prefiero referirme a eso como: Hacer el amor. Pero antes de eso pienso que deberíamos ir en citas, tomarnos de la mano, besarnos, pedirte formalmente que seas mi novio una noche, viendo como te sonrojas cuando acaricio tu mejilla. Eventualmente hacer el amor. ¡Luego podríamos casarnos, y ser felices para siempre! ¡Claro que para cuando nos casemos ya me habrás convertido y el "para siempre" será literalmente hablando!-Hablo rápidamente, de manera acelerada, sin tomar aire.

De golpe ambos se tornaron rojos y el aire denso. Benny aun trataba de recuperar el aire y entender que acababa de hacer. Ethan acababa de confesarle que era bisexual, no que estaba enamorado de él. Mientras que él le había confesado absolutamente todo lo que pensaba, sentía y creía. Podría haberle dicho que él también era bisexual, pero no, hacer eso era too mainstreim, por eso prefirió relatarle todo su diario intimo de fantasías en tres segundos.  
Antes de que pudiera siquiera explicar lo que había tratado de decir, Ethan había cerrado bruscamente la distancia entre ellos besándolo. El hechicero simplemente se dejo llevar, inclinándose hacia delante recostando al menor en el sofá, y posicionándose el encima, sin cortar el contacto en ningún momento. Todo iba bien, muy bien de hecho, suave y tierno Pero a Benny no le alcanzaba con toda esa delicadeza, no, necesitaba amarlo con toda la pasión contenida secretamente por años que tenia. Con esa sencilla razón impulsándolo lamio suavemente los labios del más bajito, para luego morder provocativamente su labio inferior, ganándose que este jadeara, y el lograra introducir su lengua, recorriendo ávidamente el nuevo territorio. Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer sobre la tela el torso de Ethan, quien ahora había colocado sus propias manos en el pecho del mayor. Su primer beso estaba por llevar a mucho más, y aunque Benny no tenia problema con eso, al parecer Ethan si, pues se separo suavemente sonriéndole dulcemente. El más alto vio esto como una oportunidad y comenzó a bajar por su cuello lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando. El vampiro sin embargo lo alejo bruscamente sentándose y cubriéndose la boca con una mano. El hechicero lo miró preocupado.

-Ethan... que tie-comenzó a preguntar cuando vio sus ojos brillar dorado.- Tienes sed...

Por toda respuesta el otro se paro y antes de que lo pudiera siquiera detener ya estaba fuera del apartamento.

Benny se quedo duro un rato, ¿Que era lo que debía hacer? ¿Seguirlo? ¿Y que haría si lo encontraba bebiendo de alguien? Por otro lado tenía un creciente problema en su entrepierna que no podría disimular muy bien, aunque fuese de noche. Besar a Ethan fue increíble. Una explosión de adrenalina que lo había llevado a un estado de éxtasis inmediatamente. Desde hacia muchísimos años que soñaba con aquel contacto, y fue muchísimo mejor que en sus sueños. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, su piel...Ay por dios... ¡la piel de Ethan! Simplemente perfecta. ¡Ethan era perfecto! De acuerdo, ahora si que no podría salir a la calle por un rato. Suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello molesto con la situación. Primero solucionaría el conflicto con su entrepierna y luego saldría a buscar a Ethan si es que no había vuelto para cuando el primer problema estuviera resuelto.

Las horas pasaban y el vampiro no volvía, quiso ir a buscarlo pero nuevamente la pregunta ¿POR DONDE COMENZAR? ¡Diablos estaban en Nueva York! no en Whitechapel! A parte de eso el otro no se había llevado el celular. Benny estaba por llamar a la policía, la fuerza civil, los bomberos, el FBI, a la ONU, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Era Ethan, quien lo miraba lleno de culpa. Benny lo abrazó suspirando aliviado. Una vez dentro, estaba por besarlo cuando el vampiro lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar Benny...de todo...

El hechicero suspiro sentándose.

-Adelante...-le indico que comenzara.

Ethan se sentó a su lado y le tomo una mano.

-Me gustas Benny, me gustas demasiado.-le sonrió, gesto que incremento al ver como el rostro del otro se iluminaba totalmente.- Todo comenzó cuando te fuiste, fue como si algo mio se hubiera ido, y las veces que volvías, es aparte volvía contigo, pero luego dejaste de venir y sentí como si esa parte se estuviera muriendo. Tarde pero me di cuenta de que te amaba, al principio no supe que hacer, solo opte por seguir estudiando ignorando el dolor. Entonces conocí a Gale, un geek que compartía mis mismos y exactos intereses, y que casualmente tenia un color de ojos similar al tuyo, y me "enamore" de él, que solo era mi amor por ti redirigido a alguien que debería haberte remplazado.-suspiró.- pero no, nadie te podía remplazar de ninguna manera, así que sin poderte olvidar del todo termine con Gale, estaba tan triste, tan deprimido, que le pedí a Rory que me viniera a visitar... y fue cuando paso todo lo que paso.-le sonrió caídamente.- Hace un rato, cuando me dijiste todo eso, yo entendí que sentías lo mismo por mi que yo siento por ti, así que sin aguantarlo más me abalance sobre ti.-

Benny por simple respuesta se inclino sobre él besándolo en los labios suavemente.

-Es eso y mucho más E, te amo, y te ame desde que éramos chicos, pero lo disimule para ver si se iba pero el sentimiento solo crecía, y cuando me dieron la beca pensé que era la única manera de deshacerme de este sentimiento, él cual por cierto jamás se fue y ahora es más fuerte que nunca.-le dijo volviendo a besarlo pero nuevamente Ethan corto el contacto.

-Benny... Benny-lo llamó a pesar de que contaba con la completa atención del más alto.- No te imaginas lo feliz que me pone oírte decir eso, pero soy un vampiro, y este tipo de cosas... no las podemos hacer así no más.

-¿este tipo de cosas?

-Si...-el vidente se sonrojo furiosamente.- Besos... sexo...

-Oh...-él se sonroso levemente.- ¿por qué?

-Porque tu sangre me es increíblemente atractiva, tanto como tu, y si me descuido en el fervor del momento probablemente te termine mordiendo. Más si nos besamos, dios, ¡tu sabor es adictivo!-exclamo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-E... no es para tanto...

-¡SI! si que lo es, no entiendes Benny, tu aroma, tu perfume natural me embriaga, me hace perder la consciencia, tu sabor me enloquece, tener tu cuello cerca de mi boca, sentir tu sangre debajo de tu piel... ¡ARGH!-exclamó tapándose la nariz y la boca con una mano.- ¡solo pensarlo me hace perder la razón! Y si hay algo que no puedo hacer es herirte Benny, no me lo perdonaría.

El hechicero lo miró confundido, el problema tenía una solución demasiado sencilla.

-E, ambos sabemos como arreglar eso… -le dijo, y cuando el otro le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria, chasqueo la lengua y continuo.-No me mires así, piénsalo. Yo te amo. Tú, me amas. Anhelo con todo mi alma estar contigo, besarte, tocarte, hacerte mio de ahora para siempre... pero eso no pasara a menos que me conviertas.-explicó, pero nuevamente el otro lo miraba con duda, por lo que prosiguió.- Se que va a ser doloroso, va a ser terrible, pero valdrá la pena cuando pueda besarte sin que estés sufriendo por controlarte, VAYA que si valdrá la pena. Ponte en mi lugar un segundo, ¿que es lo que tú harías?

-Pedirte que me convirtieras...

-¿¡Entonces por qué demonios estamos teniendo esta charla! Si no me muerdes ahora, ¡te provocare hasta que lo hagas!-Bromeo sonriéndole, haciendo que el menor riera.

Después de un rato de silencio, Ethan se acercó levemente a Benny, quien acorto aun más la distancia, sin embargo el vampiro aun tenia sus dudas, por lo que opto por provocarlo como había amenazado inicialmente.  
Se alejó del más bajo lo suficiente para tomarlo de la cintura y sentarlo sobre su regazo con una pierna del otro a cada lado de él, sin darle tiempo lo besó ferozmente en la boca, para luego bajar por su cuello lamiéndolo, mientras que con sus manos lo mantenía cerca. Sonrió satisfecho al sentir como Ethan comenzaba a temblar y respirar entrecortado, lo estaba llevando al límite. De alguna manera toda la situación lo estaba excitando, tanto que cuando sintió como el vidente respiraba sobre su propio cuello, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cargado de placer. No obstante antes de que pudiera seguir gozando ahogo un quedo jadeo cuando el vampiro clavo sus colmillos en su piel.

Ethan, por su parte, no había podido controlarse más y simplemente se había dejado llevar. Entro en un éxtasis intenso cuando aquel líquido espeso y metálico invadió su boca, y gimió de placer cuando lo trago, sintiendo como aquella tibieza lo atravesaba por dentro. Y aunque aquella era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado, rompió en contacto para luego lamer la marca en el cuello de Benny y abrazarlo fuertemente colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de este. El hechicero comenzaba a tener espasmos, el inicio de un ataque de convulsiones probablemente. Así que solo lo abrazo más fuerte mientras susurraba palabras de aliento.

Benny podía jurar que nunca había vivido un dolor tan intenso y placentero al mismo tiempo, era terrible e increíble al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar vida propia con cada sacudón que pegaba de manera totalmente involuntaria, eso lo asustaba pero Ethan estaba ahí con él, abrazándolo, alentándolo. Él se las arreglo para abrazarlo aún más fuerte y solo esperar, esperar a que ese suplicio terminara. Ahogaba gritos en el hombro del vidente, no quería gritar, no quería que sus vecinos tocaran el timbre para preguntar que estaba pasando, así que solo cerró los ojos fuertemente manteniendo sus alaridos bajos. Después de unos minutos, ya no quedaba nada, ni dolor, ni placer, sentía que su cuerpo era otro, más fuerte, más preciso. Sintió como Ethan se movía y alejaba levemente de él, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con dos orbes marrones, casi negras, mirándolo fijamente, llenas de preocupación, curiosidad y cariño.

-Benny, respira.-comandó el vidente.

Sorprendido, acató la orden, dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire. Volvió a mirar a los ojos al otro, sonriendo cálidamente, colocando una de sus manos en la majilla a Ethan, estaba por hablar cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en la garganta, como si hiciera años que no tomara agua. Hizo una mueca tratando de tragar aunque sea un poco de saliva pero el ardor se hacia más fuerte. El vidente se levanto de él sonriéndole comprensivamente.

-No te muevas.-le dijo.- Ya vengo.

Dicho esto, se fue por la ventana volando rápidamente. Benny quiso moverse, pero esa sensación ahora se expandía hacia su pecho y no lo dejaba ni pensar. Luego de media hora el vidente volvió a ingresar por la ventana, con una botella que parecía de vino, y un hombre bajo el brazo. El hechicero abrió los ojos sorprendido y consternado. Ethan lo miró comprendiendo lo que le pasaba por la mente.

-No hay otra opción.-sonrió tristemente.- No te preocupes, lo hipnotice y desmaye, no recordara nada de esto.- el otro no pareció contento con esto.-Benny, ¿sabes hacer suplemento de sangre?-este negro con la cabeza.- ¿esta tu abuela cerca o en la ciudad en este momento?-otra negación, el menor suspiro.- Sin suplemento no duraras mucho antes de perder la razón, y atacaras a alguien ¿quieres eso? ¿Herir salvajemente a alguien?-una nueva negación entonces le sonrió suavemente mientras recostaba al sujeto en el suelo y le extendía la mano para que se acercara.-yo te detendré si veo que estas bebiendo de más…

Benny dudaba, pero antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más su cuerpo se había movido por voluntad propia y ahora estaba arrodillado al lado del hombre. Para cuando pudo reaccionar finalmente, ya tenia sus colmillos clavados en el brazo del individuo. Era un sabor nuevo, indescriptibleblemente delicioso, y a pesar de ser un liquido tibio realmente refrescaba su garganta. Escuchó un suave suspiro frente suyo, y levantando la vista, se encontró con Ethan mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos levemente dorados, sus labios rojo, entreabiertos, a través de los cuales se podía ver perfectamente el brillo de sus ya crecidos colmillos. Era obvio que Ethan estaba controlando su sed, porque estaba levemente agitado, lo cual, sumado a todo lo anterior, lo hacia ver terriblemente atractivo. Benny, de pronto tuvo una idea, si era buena o mala no lo sabia, pero era tentadora y sus instintos le decían que debía llevarla a cabo. Tomo un gran sorbo del rojo fluido, dejándolo en su boca, y haciendo uso de su recientemente adquirida velocidad sello sus labios contra los Ethan en un hambriento beso. El vidente cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió en su boca lo que Benny le estaba pasando. Cuando se separaron el mayor lamio un hilo de sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de la boca de Ethan para luego mirarlo fijamente de manera intensa.

Ethan levanto una de sus manos y la coloco en la mejilla del otro, sonriéndole ampliamente, deleitándose con la vista frente suyo. Es decir, a Benny le quedaba muy bien ser vampiro, mucho. Se veía increíblemente sexi y salvaje. Quitaba el aliento.

-Eres hermoso...-le dijo sin pensarlo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara ante aquella inesperada declaración.

El vidente no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el rostro avergonzado del otro, y aprovechando que lo había dejado estático, se paró. Y tomó al hombre cual bolsa de papas sobre su hombro. Sin más salió volando por la ventana volviendo a ingresar por la misma minutos después.  
Benny se había quedado sentado en el piso, y aunque había bebido sangre de aquel sujeto, suficiente para no matarlo, aun tenía muchísima sed. Hizo una mueca al tiempo que se relamía los labios insatisfecho. Ethan lo observo detenidamente antes de acercarse a la mesa y tomar la botella, extendiéndosela.

-Es sangre de vaca.-explicó.

-¿De vaca?-preguntó Benny tomando la botella y tomando un sorbo ya que su garganta le rogaba que así hiciera.- ¿donde la conseguiste?

-Es nueva york, consigues lo que quieres si lo buscas bien.-rió el más bajo tomando asiento a su lado en el suelo acariciándole suavemente la espalda con una mano.-Rory me lo dijo pero no le creí. Sin embargo es real algunos mataderos embazan sangre de vaca y la ponen en congeladores, luego la venden. Crease o no mucha gente compra esto, ¿para que? no se, pero a nosotros nos viene muy bien, es bastante parecida a la del humano

Benny sonrió bebiendo aun más, agradecido.

-Ya soy un vampiro.-acoto después de un rato.

-Así es…-

-Lo que significa que te puedo besar y no me apartaras.-afirmo acercándose cual depredador.

-Si...-rió levemente Ethan, comprendiendo quien era la presa.

Benny sonrió apoyando la botella en el suelo e inclinándose sobre el otro vampiro para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo.-le dijo.

Ethan se sonrojo y sonrió también.

-Yo también te amo.-le dio un corto beso.- Y dime, ¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?

-Por supuesto, pero tenemos toda la eternidad para eso, por ahora, planeo hacerte el amor sobre cada una de las superficies planas de cada cuarto de todo el departamento.-le comentó mirándolo intensamente con sus ahora levemente dorados ojos, acercándose aún, recostándolo en el suelo, posicionándose arriba.-Empezando aquí y ahora…

Ethan simplemente sonrió seductoramente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. A decir verdad era una propuesta muy interesante e innegable, ya tendrían la eternidad para hacer el resto del diario íntimo de Benny. Después de todo, contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo.

_Fin._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en mi opinión podría ser mejor.

Sé que no debe haber muchas fans del Bethan que hablen español pero bueno, ya las habrá, es inevitable. Igualmente planeo traducirla al ingles en algún futuro próximo.

_Otra cosa:_

**¡ALTO! No podes usar mi historia, ni mis personajes.**

**Gale es un personaje de mi autoría. Ya registrado a mi nombre.**

**Gale Abaddon © NENUK**

_**Aclaro esto, porque mis historias y personajes ya han sido robados con anterioridad.**_

**STOP! you're not allowed to use my story nither my own characters. **

**Gale is a character of my authorship. Already registered to my name.**

**Gale Abaddon © NENUK **

_**I'm making this clear, 'cause my stories and characters had already been stolen not so long ago. **_

Disculpen si suena bruto pero no es con mala intención, Así que bueno, tengo varias historia ya escritas las cuales estoy betareideando(¿?) yo solita de a poco así que llegado su momento las subiré.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

_NNK_


End file.
